cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Giselle Harley
Giselle Harley is a young Venomian Lizard who is a pirate and the right hand to Jack Evans. Due to her pirate affiliations, she often engages in conflicts with Star Fox and Star Wolf. However, at times, she and Evans came to help the two teams at a few points. History Giselle was born and raised on Venom to a wealthy family. Giselle worked hard in school, gaining exceptionally good grades, and she studied to be a journalist. When she grew up, she started accompanying her news mentor, anchor and reporter, Rose Nora. She accompanies Nora to several news stories, often reporting on dangerous conflicts, even right on the front lines. Eventually, she had a run in with pirates lead by Jack Evans, and while Nora escaped, Giselle was captured, and was imprisoned in solitude, which damaged her mentality. She then met Jack Evans himself, and Evans started flirting and charming her, manipulating her to join him. Charmed and having had her mental state weakened, she joins Evans' pirate band. As such, Giselle loyally serves Evans, developing very strong romantic feelings for him. She conducts very successful raids and skillfully fights off any hostiles in their way, which impresses Evans and she soon obtains the role of right hand to Evans. Giselle keeps serving as the right hand to Evans, serving him as best as she can. During this time, as she helps commit raids and thefts, she is confronted by Star Fox several times. Though Giselle is sent to prison a few times, she manages to escape join back up with Evans. With that, she continues her pirate work, but at many times, she even consistently helps Star Fox. Traits Appearance Giselle is a very beautiful Crocodile lizard with green skin and scales covering her whole body. She has silky green hair with swept bangs covering her forehead, while the rest of her hair is tied in twin pigtails, and she has blue eyes. She has typical crocodile features, such as the typical medium length muzzle of a crocodile. She is of medium height and she has a very slender and voluptuous figure. Giselle speaks in a youthful, bubbly voice with a feminine pitch. She mostly has a happy tone of voice and goofy manner of speech, and always has an cheerful expression. Though she wears a number of different clothes, Giselle has a primary outfit throughout the series. * Her primary outfit consists of a black sleeveless catsuit, black knee-high boots, a grey scarf and a black cloth eye mask. Personality Giselle is extremely cheerful, playful, goofy, eccentric, optimistic and fun-loving, and she is incredibly friendly and hyperactive. She is always very humorous and incredibly mischievous, and she likes telling jokes and keeping a very happy and positive air, and she can be very childish and immature. She is also very clumsy and tends to be clueless and naive on many situations, often coming off as a dimwit who rarely ever takes anything seriously. She has a very active imagination and gets carried away very easily, and she is a hyperactive, bundle of energy. Even so, she is very caring and helpful to her friends and allies and she shows herself to be very loyal and protective of them, while being extremely loving to her friends. Skills and Abilities Giselle is shown to be a very skilled fighter, being highly skilled in martial arts and she has very high agility. She is also a master thief and she is very skilled at infiltration, breaking into hard to reach areas. Relationships Jack Evans Giselle is madly in love with Evans and serves him constantly, and does whatever she can to please him and gain his attention. On the other hand, Evans is very dismissive and even insulting and hostile towards her, finding her very annoying. Even so, Evans does appreciate her help and does recognize her skills, and even reciprocates some of her romantic feelings, though still remains cold to her. Giselle remains very devoted, friendly and loving to him, regardless of how he treats her. Fox McCloud Initially, Giselle saw Fox as merely a rival and an obstacle to remove. However, as they started working together a couple times, Giselle grew a very strong crush on Fox and even admitted some of these romantic feelings for him, as she kisses him a couple times. Though they are still rivals who often work against each other, Giselle treats him mostly with respect and affection, and will be very flirty with him. Trivia Category:Star Fox Characters Category:On and Off Category:Villains Category:Animal Characters Category:Criminals Category:Alien Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Trickster Category:Affably Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Adventurers Category:Chaotic Category:Dimwits Category:Enforcers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Vigilantes Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Guardians Category:Optimists Category:Cowards Category:Insecure Category:Loyal Category:Martial Artists Category:Heretics Category:Mentally Ill Category:Weaklings Category:Thief Category:Minion Category:Neutral Category:Amazons Category:Outcasts Category:Assassin Category:Sadomasichists Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Recurring Category:Swordsman Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Trap Masters Category:Lustful Category:Damsels Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Delusional Category:Blackmailers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Rescuers Category:Hunters Category:Right Hand Category:Scapegoat Category:Comedic Characters Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incompetent Category:Imprisoned